shinobi_shattered_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin
Character Karin is a fifteen year old Medical shinobi of Genin rank. She usually does work for hospitals when she has free time or spend time with her friend, Raizeo. Background Karin was born into a middle-class shinobi family, her dad, mom, and brother werre all shinobi.They all loved her and thought she deserved the best in life since she studied most of the time. During a mission involving her mother and father, they were attacked by S-Class criminals and killed. No one bothered to look into it and the council told her brother that they fell off into a cliff and bodies were in the sea. The information was later passed on to Karin and her brother resigned his current rank as chuunin to take care of Karin until she became a strong shinobi. But he had to go on an important buisness trip as a trader and said he would be back in ten years. It has been five since that day. When she was in the academy most of her life she has been insulted by the other academy students. From this she would constantly punish them physically once she asked someone. When she took the Genin exam she got a perfect score and began to take medical classes once she graduated. Personality Aside from her lonely history, Karin was the complete opposite of what others would think she would be. She is very outgoing and has violent urges and gets into a mode of rage. When in this "mode" she insults and attacks almost everyone in sight if she sees fit and makes up a random excuse. She has done this on countless occasions. Sometimes she will do it and act all cool and collective when she punishes people for being perverted our rude. Although she is has anger issues, she is very respectful to higher-ups of the village unless she is angry. As seen she when she cursed out the Hokage, her mentor, and the academy instructor. Abilities Genjutsu It has been shown that Karin is an exceptional shinobi on Genjutsu and can use it effectively. This has also shown to be helpful at recognizing a genjutsu and disabling it. Chakra Level Karin has a higher chakra capacity that exceeds most of her graduating classmates as she seen to be able to utilize C-Rank jutsu and still have enough chakra to cast another. Medical Shinobi Karin is a basic medic with nothing special about her. She still hasn't learned any medical ninjutsu yet but she can heal a small cut with no hassle. Tailor Karin has enough skill to be able to create clothing for others. It also seems to be a hobby and a way to earn a living. Nature Transformation It has been shown that Karin utilizes water elemental chakra which she uses to create water clones in a nearby water source. She seems to be at a small level at experience with water techniques aswell. Intelligence On most accounts others can see Karin carefully plan out an attack using a small amount of time. It is also shown that she can use her medical kit and her weaving kit to make small weapons that can be used in countless situations. Anger Advantage Although when Karin is angered she doesn't think straight, but it boosts her combat skill effectively. Meaning that she can get stabbed by a kunai but feel like she was only scrated but makes her angrier. She also hits harder and slower.